The Black Curtain
General Information Area Name: The Black Curtain Region: Kryta General Description: The dead swamps of the Black Curtain were once holy burial grounds next to which the Temple of the Ages was built. It has recently been plagued by a dark, hidden evil which has poisoned most of the swamp waters and plagued the area with Undead. Most players will pass through the Black Curtain to get to the Temple or to get to Kessex Peak to do the quest "The Villainy of Galrath." Exits / Neighbour Areas *East: Cursed Lands *West: Talmark Wilderness *South: Kessex Peak Outposts: *Temple of the Ages: In the center of the northern part of the area. NPCs Collectors * 2 Ian Borish * 10 Liris the Sage * 2 Sir Robert Bestiary Monsters *Plants ** 17 Ancient Oakhearts: In the south-southwest swamps. ** 17 (25) Reed Stalkers: In the swamps west, south and southwest of the Temple. ** 11 (24) Spined Aloes: Throughout most of the area with the exception of the eastern part. *Skale ** 17 (25) Bog Skale Blighters: In the swamps west and southwest of the Temple of Ages. *Tengu ** 18 (25) Caromi Tengu Elite:In the southwestern corner of the area. *Nightmare ** 20 Fog Nightmares: Throughout the eastern bend of swamps. *Minotaur ** 19 (25) Forest Minotaurs: Found in the southern most area near the exit to Kessex Peak. *Imp ** 13 (24) Inferno Imps: Occasionally spawn in the swamps. *Undead ** 18 (25) Necrid Horsemen: Central area. ** 16 (25) Hellhounds: Central area. ** 17 Damned Clerics: Central area. ** 18 (25) Smoke Phantom: Central area. ** 17 (25) Wraiths: Central area. ** 18 Bone Dragons: Northeast Swamps ** 17 (25) Skeleton Bowmasters: Northeast Swamps Bosses Note: Some bosses may not spawn every time you enter this area. * 20 Abbot Ramoth (if quest The False Gods is taken): West, by a tower near the exit into Talmark Wilderness. * 28 (30) Frash the Cold: In the swamps immediately west of the Temple of Ages. * 28 (30) Gack the Mindwrecker: Southwest of the Temple of Ages. * 28 (30) Rage Maulhoof: In the southeastern corner of the area. * 28 Shadow of Death: In the southeast swampy "corridor" of the area. * 28 Tree of Judgment: South from the Temple of Ages * 28 Winglord Caromi: Southwestern corner of the area. Skill Capture * Divine Intervention from Abbot Ramoth (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Convert Hexes from Abbot Ramoth (not available before Camp Rankor). * Scourge Healing from Tree of Judgment (not available before The Royal Papers quest at Fishermen's Haven). Notes *Vanquishers must defeat 206-297 monsters in this area. **Spread out before attacking the Bog Skale Blighters as they cast Spiteful Spirit, which can easily wipe a party, especially if you have a lot of heroes/henchmen, who will continue attacking regardless of the hex. *The swamp areas cause poison. Skills that give constant health regeneration like Feel No Pain can be useful to counter this effect. Category:Kryta Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)